


The Comedy Club

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Olicity go on a date night to a comedy club





	The Comedy Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foreverfelicityqueen (stydiasredstring)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiasredstring/gifts).



"I can't believe we're passing up reservations at the  
fanciest restaurant this city has ever built,"  
Oliver stopped walking to stare up at the building in front of him and Felicity.  
"To come to...This."

Felicity looked up at the building, a smile to light up the night on her face.  
She turned to Oliver, grabbing his arm.  
"This is gonna be great!"  
 Her voice full of excitement.

Oliver sighed.  
They never got out anymore, they were always busy working.  
Felicity had the company during the day, Oliver had the city at night.  
They haven't gotten out of the apartment in months.

The closest thing to a date they've had recently was the hour they had to stand in line at the DMV to  
get William a Learner's permit.

Oliver tried especially hard to make tonight special.  
Calling every person with a link to the owner of the restaurant,   
ordering a special arrangement of flowers,  
making sure William was staying at a friend's house for the night,  
he had everything planned out and a cake on the counter  
waiting for them to come home for dessert.

And yet somehow, the bright smile on her face made him   
forget every plan he had before.  
His entire day, along with around 800 dollars, was wasted.  
But she was happy and he wanted to keep it that way so  
he looked down at her then back at the front of the building.

_The Comedy Club_

He sighed again.  
This was going to be torture.  
And not the good kind of torture that you just bleed through and get  
over later with a few scars.  
The kind of torture that makes you want to cut your ears off and throw them in the ocean.

"Let's get this over with."

Felicity let out a short laugh.  
"That's what she said."

Oliver glared down at her.  
  
"Get used to it, that's the punchline for the next hour!"  
She smiled, dragging him into the club.

 

The inside of the club was dark, a few dim lamps throughout the tables and bar,  
and stage lights on the stage.  
It's about what you'd except a comedy club to look like.

Oliver and Felicity sat in the corner, away from everyone but with a clear  
view of the stage.  
The waiter came up not long after they sat down and asked drink orders,  
Felicity chose a water and Oliver went with "The strongest thing you have" because if  
he had to sit through a night of comedy, it was going to be while drunk.

After a few more minutes, they ordered nachos and fries.  
definitely not the kind of meal he had planned for the night but he made  
a mental note to make up for the grease tomorrow night with  
a healthy chicken salad.

 

Felicity picked up a small crunchy fry and tossed it at Oliver.  
He turned his attention back to her.  
"Ow!"

"Baby."  
She picked up another one and popped it in  
her mouth.  
"Are you sure you're okay with coming here?"

He nodded.  
"Are you having fun?"

"I am, actually."

"Then it's completely fine we're here."  
He smiled at her before continuing.  
"Instead of at a really fancy place with lame things like lobster and...air conditioning."

Felicity narrowed her eyes at him,  
"This place has air conditioning."

"A small fan by the stage so the people up there don't puke, isn't air conditioning."

She shook her head, picking up another fry.  
Oliver turned towards the stage as the next guest walked up,  
he turned his head curiously.

"Felicity?"

"Yeah?"  
Felicity looked up from the nachos to Oliver.

"Is it just me or does that guy look a lot like-"

_**"Alright, get ready for The Comedy Club's favorite trainwreck- Tommy Merlyn!"** _

Felicity looked towards the stage as Oliver looked at her, confusion written  
across both of their faces.

"I'm gonna go with yeah, definitely Tommy."  
Felicity finally said.

 

"Okay, Why did the Pelican get kicked out of the restaurant?"  
Tommy asked, a completely serious expression on his face that broke   
seconds after he finished the sentence.  
"Because he had a very big bill!"

Felicity and Oliver shared a look before she started to laugh,  
he stared at her,more worried than unamused.

"That was good."

"No,"  
He shook his head slightly.  
"No, it wasn't."

Felicity stopped laughing, looking back at Tommy on the stage.  
The rest of the act was just as terrible as the opening in Oliver's opinion but  
Felicity seemed to enjoy herself.

At the end of his act Oliver and Felicity walked over to find him.  
No way they would let him live this down after everything he's told William  
while babysitting.

 

"Tommy?"

He turned around, the smile on his face faded quickly when he saw  
Oliver and Felicity.  
"What are you two doing here?"

Oliver put his arm around Felicity.  
"Date night... _Apparently_."

"You're still on that?"  
Felicity snapped her attention to Oliver.  
He shrugged as she turned back to Tommy.

"Why didn't you tell us you performed here?"

"I wouldn't call it performing-"

"I wouldn't either, it was mediocre at best."  
Oliver cut in.

Felicity glared at him.

"I've heard him sing, he's got a hell of a voice.. This?"  
Oliver gestured around the comedy club.  
"This is just sad."

"Well it's my thing."  
Tommy said.  
"You have the company, you have your... _nights_ , I have this."

"Well, I wish you would have told us."  
Felicity reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

Oliver nodded.  
"Yeah, you could have saved me a night of torture and brought Felicity along."

 

Felicity pulled away from Tommy and hit Oliver.  
"I'm gonna get him home, he gets cranky after bedtime."  
She glared at her husband before giving Tommy a smile.  
"But you were great."

"Drinks tomorrow?"

"As long as it's not here."  
Oliver answered for the both of them before leading Felicity out of the club.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for aus where Tommy is alive and well
> 
> Also I got the joke from Gravity falls because I jumped into this prematurely and didn't think to check my blog until now as i am typing this and i'm too set on how this is written to fix it and add more jokes oh well


End file.
